1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a garment bag adaptable for use as a portable clothes dryer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Much of the prior art in this field has concentrated on providing portable garment drying appliances with built-in heating devices or blowers. Illustrative relevant patents are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,432,939; 3,095,125; and 3,739,492. These devices typically reduce to a package that can be carried on a trip. They consist either of a hinged container or frame, as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,095,125, or an expandable box, as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,432,939. An improvement over the foregoing devices is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,739,492, in which a blower is incorporated into the structure of a bag to inflate the bag in use, thereby eliminating the bulky, rigid containers of those devices. Other patents disclose the use of portable hair dryers to dry clothes in devices with special brackets to hold the hair dryers. For example see U.S. Pat. No. 4,406,071.